


Please Leave

by FrenchWriter



Series: Please Stay [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchWriter/pseuds/FrenchWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Please Stay. Regina's POV.<br/>The day after their night as drunk lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel!!  
> I hope you will like it!  
> Enjoy!

The mansion’s silence was broken by the hesitant clicking of high heels on the floor. A defeated sigh, slumped shoulders and the woman shut the door behind her, leaning against it, eyes closing. The orange hue of the setting sun was flowing through the windows at each side of the door, bathing the entrance hall in a warmth that was missing from the brunette’s heart.

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling sharply and softly pushed herself from the door. Dropping her keys in the bowl, she tried to cast the ghosts of Emma’s presence out of her mind as they haunted the walls. Her heels got thrown carelessly on the floor as she walked to the kitchen. Her stockings clad feet slowed to a halt. Chocolate eyes landed on two abandoned glasses of wine. Hers was tainted with her deep red lipstick and still filled with wine, Emma’s was empty.

 

_“Regina please, talk to me…” Emma’s voice was pleading, tears running down her face._

_“What more do you want me to say Emma?! I couldn’t stay! I can’t do this! I just can’t!” Regina’s voice was shaky but firm and quite loud. She turned her back to Emma. Seeing her in such a state was breaking her heart even more than it already was._

_“Why?! If you don’t love me, just tell me! I can take it! Please, I just need the truth!”_

_“What good would that bring?! Just leave, Emma!” The younger woman briskly got closer; the brunette looked the other way._

_“Say it!! Say you don’t love me!!” Tears silently spilled on Regina’s cheeks as she kept her eyes on the other side of the room._

_“You are with the pirate, just go back to him Emma and let me go.”_

_“If you want me to break up with him, if you want me, I will and I’ll be all yours Regina, I fucking love you!” Regina gulped._

_“Please leave ….” She whispered before turning her back to her._

The glasses shattered as they crashed against the wall and she fell to her knees, her body shaking with dry sobs. Her hands were rubbing her arms, her face, trying to erase the memories of Emma’s touch, of her love, of the magic she had felt intertwined in the loss of reality that they had experienced. No matter the amount of water, her mouth still tasted the alcohol, still tasted Emma’s nectar, still tasted paradise. And she hated it. She fucking hated it. Her body jolted up as the heavy silence was disrupted by the loud ringing of her phone. She grabbed it and threw it across the room. Yet another smashed thing, much like her heart.

 

_“Please Regina I need to see you …” Emma’s voice, slightly morphed by the phone, was still possessed by the pleading tone that was so far off character from the strong woman. Regina hung up. Not even a minute later, it rung again._

_“Stop calling me! Stop talking to me! I don’t want you in my life anymore, Miss Swan! Leave me alone!”_

_“Regina please! I can’t live without you! Don’t push me away!”_

_“You are a toxic presence, Miss Swan.” Regina let rage took over so her treacherous tears wouldn’t mess her make-up. Her voice was cold. And she hated herself for lying like this, Emma had been the only light in her life with Henry. She had been the healing potion, the helping hand, the belief. She loved her to death and hated her for it._

_“Regina that’s not true! I’ll break up with him! Just tell me that you want me and I’ll break up with him!”_

_“You sound like a broken record, stop calling me.”_

_“You can’t ignore me! We have to parent Henry together!”_

_“Don’t you fucking dare use Henry against me!!!” She exploded in the phone before hanging up and turning it off._

Tired limbs dragged her up to her room. She sat down on the edge of her bed and looked into the void. Nothing. She had nothing on her mind, nothing in her heart. She was pushing every thought, every emotion away. Her body was drained from being so content and adored to being so broken and lonely.

Numb fingers started undoing her blouse, now absentmindedly draped over a chair. Her bra mechanically unclasped when the night before it had been passionately torn off her. Her clothes were slowly taken off her body and she was still so absent, the light in her eyes dull.

 

_Regina laughed softly as she fell on the bed, pulling Emma with her. The alcohol was making her light headed but still in the present enough to enjoy every bit of this. She playfully bit Emma’s wrist as she cupped her cheek. Her toned legs wrapped around the sheriff’s waist sensually, brushing against Emma’s thighs on the way, and tugged her closer._

_“Now, now, what do we have here?” She whispered into Emma’s ear._

_“Don’t you dare think you are controlling this game, Regina.” Emma replied with a smirk, pulling her face away ever so slightly, just enough to have her lips a breath away from Regina’s._

_“Oh dear, everyone in this town knows that you are whipped to me.” Regina lifted her head to kiss her. Emma pulled away._

_“Excuse me?? Are you crazy??” She faked outrage, a hand on her naked chest._

_“No, just realistic dear. Come here.” She whispered seductively, her voice a silk scarf pulling Emma closer. “Kiss me.” She whispered against her lips._

She stepped into her shower and turned on the water. She just stood there, under the pouring water, her eyes cast down, unfocused. And time went by as she stayed still. Soon enough, her tears joined the cooling water. And yet she didn’t move. All her thoughts were burning with images of Emma, all of her heartbeats whispered her name, she felt her all over her skin, inside of her, on top of her, beneath her. But she wasn’t hers to take and all of this was a mistake.

“Please leave …” She whispered pleadingly at nothing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's still really angsty!  
> But the last installment will have a happy ending!


End file.
